SOS
by Maria Penn
Summary: CAPÍTULO 4 ON - Harry Potter recebe a missão de esquecer tudo sobre o mundo bruxo e viver entre os trouxas. Ele definitivamente precisa de ajuda, mas nunca achou que seu salvador seria Draco Malfoy. HPxDM SLASH
1. Novo Começo

Se passa no início do 6º ano letivo. Tem conteúdo SLASH! Não gosta, não leia. :D

* * *

**S.O.S - Save Our Souls  
**por Maria Penn

* * *

Química era uma coisa estranha, pensava o garoto. Era parecida com poções o que, na verdade, não ajudava muito. Já física ele nem tentava aprender, uma vez que ele passaria de ano lançando um simples _Confundus_ nos professores.

E esses momentos no ano eram os que ele mais esperava: estava proibido de usar magia, exceto nesses casos. Sentia falta de suas vestes bruxas; sua capa de invisibilidade era a única restante.

Queria poder voltar para Hogwarts, mesmo que tivesse de aturar os Sonserinos. Queria sua Firebolt. Edwiges. Seus amigos. Sentia falta de Ron e Hermione, com quem só falava pelo correio trouxa. Sentia saudades dos professores, de Sirius, de Lupin, de Hagrid...

Precisava parar de pensar. Precisava se acostumar a essa nova vida. Não queria, mas era necessário. Suspirou e notou mais olhares sobre si. Um mês e ele não havia falado com ninguém.

Não era preconceituoso – por Merlin, sua mãe era nascida trouxa! -, só não queria ter nenhum contato ali. Não queria falar e perceber que não poderia perguntar sobre Voldemort e seus seguidores. Nem Lupin, com quem havia conversado pela lareira algumas vezes, o dizia mais do que o básico.

Estavam em guerra, era óbvio. Até Bichento poderia desvendar isso. Odiava ser deixado de lado, mas não poderia permitir os outros ficarem em perigo ao se expor.

O sinal tocou, anunciando o intervalo. Pegou o livro de capa preta que lia todos os dias e foi para o pátio. Alternava a atenção do livro com uma mordida em uma maçã ou um gole de água. Mas nunca, de jeito algum, esquecendo que estava em território trouxa, e que todo cuidado era pouco.

Seu livro não era sobre futebol, ou críquet, ou qualquer coisa ridícula que envolvesse tanta brutalidade. Era sobre Quadribol, sobre a satisfação de voar a tantos metros do chão, tendo só como oponente o vento e alguns balaços.

Certo, não era totalmente seguro, mas pelo menos não requeria muita esfregação entre jogadores.

"O que você tanto lê?" perguntou um garoto de cabelos coloridos artificialmente que vinha o observando havia dias. Não queria responder, por que responder significaria mentir. Continuou quieto, a varinha escondida na manga do casaco. "Não sou idiota, sei que me ouviu e que não é mudo."

Harry apenas bufou.

"Nada de mais." Fechou o livro com força e se levantou para jogar seus restos no lixo.

"Hey Potter!" se ouviu ser chamado, e apenas olhou para trás com um tédio aparente no rosto e postura. "Se precisar de alguma coisa..." viu o garoto dar de ombros, provavelmente não sabendo como completar a frase.

Assentiu, tentando sorrir. Tentando não pensar quem **quem** normalmente o chamava assim.

Tentando não lembrar do que tinha que esquecer.

Voltou para a sala, não querendo ser atrapalhado mais uma vez. Levou um susto quando vários adolescentes entraram correndo de uma vez, se postando em cadeiras ao seu lado e não parando de falar por um segundo.

Soltou um grunhido irritado, que fez todas as atenções virem para ele. Abriu seu livro novamente, pensando em como desejava não estar ali agora...

Deslizou o livro para debaixo de seus braços, o fazendo encontrar a madeira escura de sua mesa para então apoiar sua cabeça nele e se entregar ao sono.

Ao sono que ele havia proibido a si mesmo, com medo dos pesadelos que ainda o perturbavam. Medo ainda maior de aceitar toda sua culpa na morte de pessoas que tanto gostava. Por que ele ainda estava naquela fase de negação, onde a ficha ainda não caiu, e onde ele é a vítima.

Sentiu uma súbita calma o atingir, o fazendo se entregar à tranqüilidade, o fazendo **finalmente** dormir...

* * *

Sem review sem próximo capítulo. Obrigada por lerem, e por favooor deixem reviews. Construtivas ou não :))


	2. Brendon Khol

Se passa no início do 6º ano letivo. Tem conteúdo SLASH! Não gosta, não leia. :D

* * *

**S.O.S - Save Our Souls  
**por Maria Penn

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Quando entrou na sala, o garoto tentou com toda sua paciência não rir. Ou não se deixar abalar. Potter realmente tinha _algo. _Ele se lembrava de ouvir as garotas falarem como a cicatriz em sua testa era charmosa, ou como seu modo soberbo apenas o fazia mais popular e mais perfeito ao ver de toda a comunidade feminina da escola. Mas nunca achou que fosse concordar.

Mas de fato, não concordava. Era exagero.

Potter tinha, sim, olhos bonitos. E a cicatriz em sua testa lhe chamava a atenção, mas já se enjoara de vê-la.

O garoto estava com os olhos fechados, mas mesmo assim era como se seus olhos esmeralda estivessem ali, brilhando com sua arrogância e o fitando como se ele fosse um mero garoto pobre de cabelos coloridos. Não se importava com o que o garoto pensava.

Só queria ajudar.

Era errado, talvez, mas sentia que _devia_ algo àquele menino tão aparentemente inabalável, mas que por dentro sangrava feridas abertas que nem o tempo poderia curar. Ele apenas tinha seu palpite, e ele o indicava que o moreno precisava dele.

Ele apenas sentia.

Sentou ao lado dele, mexendo freneticamente em seus cabelos que já chegavam à altura do ombro. Potter também estava com o cabelo comprido, e isso era horrível – o fato de partilharem algo semelhante.

Era óbvio que eram opostos!

Seus fios coloridos artificialmente de azul e rosa estavam perdendo a intensidade. Já iria precisar colori-los novamente logo, logo. Gostava do contraste de seu cabelo naturalmente moreno com as cores vivas.

O dava um diferencial.

E seus olhos... Os adorava. Eram quase cinza por terem um azul tão profundo. Mas os do garoto novo...

Ah, eram imbatíveis.

Se lembrava de ter ficado minutos apenas os contemplando de longe. Tentava não ser notado, mas não tinha certeza se havia tido sucesso. Aquele garoto, que vinha de tão longe, lhe parecia tão infeliz que achou, por alguns minutos, que ele mesmo era feliz. Estava enganado, é claro.

Passados alguns instantes, voltou a perceber como sua vida estava um fiasco. Voltou a lembrar a situação em que se encontrava.

Quando alguém iria pensar que Draco Malfoy iria para o lado do bem?

Quando alguém iria cogitar a idéia de que o jovem Malfoy trabalharia para ter certeza do bem estar do Harry **Idiota** Potter?

Quem, algum dia, iria imaginar que ele estaria se passando por um _maldito_ trouxa para que o _maldito_ Potter não se machucasse?

Não morresse?

Ninguém. E isso não o ajudava. E não ajudava também o fato de que seu estoque de poção _polissuco_ estava acabando. Ou o fato de que o garoto em que havia se transformado estava morto, o que tornaria impossível a ele voltar a ficar com essa aparência rebelde que o chamara atenção.

E tudo isso só significava uma coisa: Precisava contar ao Grifinório.

Mas como? Se contasse, o orgulhoso iria fingir que nunca conversou com Brendon Khol – era o nome do bruxo por quem estava fingindo ser – e provavelmente faria com que todos achassem que o dito Brendon estava louco.

E ele estaria, se não estivesse morto.

O professor entrou em classe, e Draco ficou penalizado ao ter que acordar Potter. Ele parecia dormir tão profundamente que, por alguns segundos, parecia inofensivo.

"Hey Potter! Acorde." O polissucado tocou o ombro de Harry gentilmente, o fazendo despertar de seu sono devagar. "O professor já chegou, acorda." Quando retirou a mão do ombro coberto pelo casaco do moreno, era como se tivesse tomado um choque.

Não sabia o que aquilo havia significado, mas algo dentro dele pedia para o toque voltar. Bufou, balançando os cabelos de modo que ficassem despojados. Estava gostando de ter aquela aparência moribunda. Claro, ser um Malfoy convinha quando precisava impor algum respeito, mas não ter que fingir ser alguém que não é era bom também.

O que soava contraditório no momento.

"Obrigado. Qual seu nome, mesmo?" Percebeu que Harry o olhava intrigado. Deveria estar o observando enquanto pensava. Fazia muito isso ultimamente.

Não era proposital, é claro, mas apenas acontecia. E não estava gostando disso, não mesmo.

Draco fingiu não ouvir a pergunta. Era muito bom em ignorar Potter, então não era bem um problema fazer isso agora. Era até mais conveniente, na verdade, uma vez que o Grifinório não poderia usar magia ou chamar atenção.

"Olha só Potter, preciso falar com você quando as aulas terminarem. E não vou aceitar nenhum 'não' como resposta. E estou falando sério."

E Malfoy não chegou a ouvir sua resposta, por que o professor havia achado prudente começar a gritar bem naquele instante.

Alguém muito espirituoso havia cuspido uma bolinha de papel em seu rosto. A brincadeira idiota fez com que o Sonserino até sentisse falta do que os Gêmeos Weasleys faziam. E isso era algo difícil de acontecer.

Bem difícil.

O sinal logo tocou após os cinqüenta dolorosos minutos em que tentaram, exato, _tentaram_ aprender Física. Draco não tinha muitos problemas, já que havia achado alguns livros sobre isso e os estudado por vários minutos. Mas era tão inútil saber algo daquilo, que simplesmente deixou de lado após dois dias de leitura constante.

Havia chegado a hora. Viu que Potter demorava a arrumar o material, obviamente esperando que Draco tomasse alguma atitude.

Como dizer? Talvez desse algumas dicas, mas do jeito que o garoto era tapado provavelmente não entenderia, o que faria com que Draco se irritasse.

"Certo, Potter. Vamos por algumas cartas na mesa." Malfoy já tinha todo seu material arrumado na mochila que pesava devido ao grande número de livros que carregava. Deveria usar um Feitiço Levitador, mas seria arriscado demais. "Me mostre seu Patrono para que eu possa comprovar que é você."

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram tanto que Draco achou que iriam saltar de seus buracos. O verde parecia estar invadindo a sala em que estavam.

Só o que podiam ouvir era a vassoura do faxineiro, que lembrava muito a Filch por estar sempre gritando e reclamando com os alunos, e suas respirações pesadas.

"Como você – Eu não – Isso é ridículo!" as frases saiam desconexas da boca do garoto, que parecia estar seca pelo que seu pomo-de-adão não parava de subir e descer, o entregando.

"Você deve estar se perguntando como que eu descobri, mas você não é um gênio, Cicatriz." Desta vez os olhos de Harry se comprimiram, de modo questionador e então voltaram a se abrir, arregalados, ao notarem o sorriso irônico inconfundível que brincava nos lábios do Sonserino disfarçado.

"Não é possível." Ele parou abruptamente, ainda olhando para o garoto, questionando se era mesmo quem ele pensava que era. "Malfoy?"

"Ora, ora! O garoto pensa!" E assim como Draco achou que fosse capaz de continuar a inimizade com o outro fora de Hogwarts, Harry também não achou que fosse ficar feliz com a aparição do até agora arquiinimigo.

Mas ambos estavam enganados.

* * *

Well, well, well. Demorei um pouco pra postar mais, mas estava ocupada com a LIAR :D Logo mais eu posto lá também. Vi que tem algumas pessoas que colocaram a fic pra Aviso, mas não comentaram aqui ;; Comentem, ou não posto mais. Sério. Quero saber o que estão achando! :)

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Provavelmente eu posto mais ainda nesse feriado. Se não, só na próxima sexta! See ya, mates :D


	3. Motivos

Ei vocês! Desculpe a demora, eu tive problemas na escola e tal. Adorei esse meu capítulo, em particular. As coisas vão começar a partir dele, e eu gostei de como iniciei. Algumas dúvidas foram esclarecidas, mas não todas. O motivo de Harry estar aí, por exemplo, ainda não está muito claro. Mas daqui algum tempo irei explicar mais detalhadamente. Bom, fiquem bem! REVIEWS, REVIEWS E REVIEWS, SIM? :DDD

**N/A:** Desculpe pelos capítulos não serem muito grandes, ok? Não consigo os fazer muito longos.

* * *

**Save Our Souls  
**_por Maria Penn_

* * *

"Por Merlin! O que você está fazendo aqui?" as palavras de Potter pareceram afetar Malfoy de algum jeito. Um jeito que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não conseguiu decifrar. E Draco estava igualmente confuso. Harry estava aliviado, surpreso ou bravo? Eram várias as opções.

"Protegendo sua preciosa bunda, Grifinório maldito."

Ambos estavam sentados em uma mesa do Starbucks, olhando cautelosamente para os lados, tentando prever um possível ataque. Estavam em área trouxa, mas nada era impossível para ex-Comensais da Morte e seguidores das Artes das Trevas.

"Sua fuinha imunda. Não mudou nada, não é? Continua o mesmo orgulhoso. E continua achando que sou idiota, pelo jeito." Harry estava nervoso, e todos olhavam para ele com medo de seus próximos movimentos. Se estivessem em Hogwarts, já estariam separados há tempos. Mas ninguém ali os conhecia, nunca iriam pensar que os dois pulariam em cima um do outro a qualquer momento. "Acha mesmo que vou acreditar que você está trabalhando pra Ordem? Não seja ridículo."

"Só por que você continua o mesmo hipócrita de antes, não quer dizer que eu continue também. Você é patético, Potter. Achou que eu fosse ficar feliz com as ações de meu pai que o levaram a estar preso em Azkaban? Não é algo que eu me orgulhe, seu idiota. Você continua sendo o maldito herói de sempre, não é? Seu-" Mas então os olhos de Malfoy se arregalaram, e ele se calou. Deu um longo suspiro, tentando evitar os olhos questionadores do outro. Achou que fosse cair de sua cadeira quando ouviu as palavras que saíram da boca do garoto cicatriz.

"Me desculpe." Draco deixou outro suspiro escapar enquanto observava os olhos verdes se fixarem aos seus cinzas. Estava se perdendo naqueles olhos. Precisava evitar qualquer contato com eles.

Assentiu às desculpas do moreno, se levantando. Acenou com a mão, chamando o outro para o seguir.

"Vamos, preciso estudar Matemática. Estou tendo problemas com isso. Química pelo menos é fácil, é como Poções. E Física é ridículo. Totalmente previsível." Mas Harry não achava. Achava tudo bastante difícil. Não era burro, sabia disso. Mas se deixava dispersar com facilidade.

"Oh. Odeio tudo isso. Apenas lanço um _Confundus_ nos professores após cada prova. É mais fácil."

Draco o olhou desaprovador. Não gostava de trouxas, mas os ficar azarando a todo momento não era algo que um Grifinório faria. Era?

"Se é burro apenas aceite isso, Potter. Mágica não irá o fazer mais inteligente. Matérias trouxas até são fáceis. Só é preciso ler os livros." E ali estava outro problema de Harry. Ler não era seu forte. Requeria muita atenção, e ele se distraia mais facilmente ainda quando estava lendo. Era cansativo e tediante.

"Se é assim tão inteligente, vai me ensinar. E outra coisa, por que todos os garotos da escola te olham estranho? E quem é Brendon Khol?"

Draco o olhou questionador. Estava curioso demais! Gostava quando o Grifinório apenas o ignorava, por que assim não teria que conversar. Não gostava de conversar, não mesmo.

Suspirou fundo antes de começar seu relato.

"Acho melhor começar a contar que é Brendon Khol. É, definitivamente, melhor. Bem, ele era um garoto normal, com notas acima da média, tinha uma vida sexual relativamente boa, mas tinha problemas com suas dívidas de drogas. Aparentemente, os Trouxas tem muitas maneiras de se entreter. Brendon por exemplo, fumava uma erva – conhecida como Crack - que o dava alucinações e que o matava aos poucos. Sem contar que a tal da droga era cara, e ele era apenas um adolescente, não haveria como pagar suas dívidas de vício. Então resolveram acabar com ele. Eu o encontrei morto enquanto o vigiava. Eu já havia considerado me transformar nele. Só que entenda, não sou um expert em Poção Polissuco como você."

E aqui Harry teve que rir um pouco, mesmo com o olhar cortante que Malfoy o mandava. Então, pensou Potter, o Mestre de Poções prodígio tinha problema com Polissuco. Interessante.

"Enfim, com o garoto morto, não há como fazer mais. Então estou perto do meu fim como Agente Secreto." Harry ainda tentava assimilar tudo quando o loiro voltou a falar. "E pelo visto o garoto tinha uma tendência a gostar de ambos os sexos, o que o fazia ser bastante popular no colégio. Todos acham que Brendon está caidinho pelo novo aluno, um tal de Harry Potter. Engraçado não é, como uma vigilância constante pode parecer romântica para os trouxas?" Malfoy deixou um riso de escárnio nos lábios, e então continuou sériamente. "E que idiota você pensa que é, pra nem ao menos fazer algo para esconder isto," e apontou sua cicatriz "ou mudar de nome? Eu achei que fosse estupidamente corajoso Potter, não completamente ignorante." E aí, foi a vez de Harry deixar um pequeno sorriso irônico nos lábios.

"Na verdade, era exatamente isso que eu achei você pensava sobre mim, Malfoy. Só nunca achei que fosse bater a cabeça em algum lugar e mudar de idéia repentinamente." Harry então mostrou seu desapontamento, suspirando levemente. "Eu tentei escondê-la, mas os feitiços não continuavam. Era como se o feitiço se dissipasse depois de feito. E quanto ao nome, eu não poderia simplesmente inventar um. Os trouxas podem não ser tão inteligentes, mas iriam procurar algum vestígio sobre mim – e acredite, nem eles achariam normal alguém ter um nome que simplesmente não consta em documento algum." O grifinório então juntou as sobrancelhas em preocupação. "Estranho foi a Ordem não ter tomado alguma providência sobre isso. Ou não ter me avisado sobre você."

E então Draco corou, e Harry achou que o garoto ficava fofo daquele jeito. Lutou consigo mesmo para não corar só com o pensamento e conseguiu ao que ouviu o modo inseguro com que Malfoy começou a falar.

"Eles meio que... não sabem que estou... uhn, aqui." Malfoy evitava qualquer contato com aqueles olhos que ao mesmo tempo odiava e admirava. Evitava encarar o olhar questionador e confuso que Potter provavelmente o estava mandando. Por que a verdade é que nem ele sabia realmente por que estava ali. E mesmo que soubesse, duvidava que o motivo fosse banal. Aquilo, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, não era nada normal. Aqueles solavancos em seu peito eram por estarem em uma nova aventura, não eram?

"Como assim? Malfoy isso não-" O Eleito e sua grande boca não deixaram escolhas para o Sonserino.

"Cale a boca, está bem? Se acha que está indo bem sozinho, então eu irei embora. Só não me pergunte, eu não sei." A mão na frente da boca de Potter voltou para seu lugar de origem, no bolso do casaco leve que Malfoy usava. "Bom, adeus então Potter."

Se virou, esperando voltar para casa e dormir. Não, voltar para casa, tomar um banho gelado, e dormir. E ele iria passar horas pensando em não pensar em Potter, ou em achar motivos. Estava bem sem eles, muito obrigado.

"Fique." Sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado com força, e parou. Parou por que o obrigaram, ele tratou de se lembrar mais tarde.

E então balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

"Certo. Não se meta em confusão, Testa Rachada. Amanhã passe antes da escola aqui – é meu endereço. Tenha uma ótima noite." A última frase estava repleta de sarcasmo, e Draco riu para si mesmo ao se lembrar da cara do Grifinório, assim que percebeu que estava morando no mesmo prédio de Malfoy e não sabia. Ele, é claro, sabia desde que havia se mudado.

"Espere!" Harry correu atrás do outro, seu ombro tocando de leve o do outro. "Você é meu vizinho! Merlin, você não vai parar de me surpreender, não é?"

Draco achou que não. Esperava não parar, por que se Potter continuasse com a mão em seu ombro, se ele continuasse ali, sorrindo, ele não sabia do que era capaz de fazer.

"Acho que não." Murmurou, cansado pelo dia que tivera. Precisava tanto dormir...

"Oi, você está bem? Malfoy?" O grifinório segurou ambos seus ombros e o olhava muito de perto. Perto demais, mas Draco não se importava. Já havia desmaiado. "Merda!"

Potter o segurou, tendo que abraçá-lo no ato. Não pensou - o que fazia com freqüência - e logo tirou a varinha do bolso do até então inimigo e aparatou.

* * *

See you :)


	4. Olhos

Desculpe a demoraaa! Aqui vai o capítulo 4. Obrigada pelos que acompanharam até aqui!

* * *

**Save Our Souls**  
_por Maria Penn_

* * *

**Your Eyes Are Like Jewels**

A primeira coisa que Draco pensou quando acordou foi qual era aquele cheiro tão doce que o embalava. E de quem eram aquelas mãos em seu rosto, passando delicadamente um pano úmido em sua testa? Onde estava?

"Shh, fique quieto. Você é um idiota, sabia? Deve fazer tempo desde que não se alimenta de modo apropriado." Aquela voz... Era tão, mas tão suave, que quase não percebeu que era Potter ali. Era o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu que estava cuidando dele, zelando por ele. E ele não estava bravo, ou irritado. Estava preocupado!

Merlin, o que era aquilo?

Soltou um gemido abafado, sua cabeça doía demais. Viu que o garoto se levantou e seu rosto pareceu frio ao que as mãos quentes do Grifinório deixaram sua pele sozinha.

Segurou a camiseta do outro, pedido silenciosamente para que voltasse. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, estava tão sozinho, tão vulnerável...

"Vou pegar comida, Malfoy. Você precisa comer." Sentiu as mãos ásperas novamente em seu rosto, seu polegar acariciando sua bochecha pálida.

Assentiu, ainda fraco. Que horas eram? Não conseguia abrir os olhos, não conseguia se mover. Só de levantar o braço para impedir Potter de ir embora já o custou muita energia.

"Vou pegar comida, Malfoy. Você precisa comer." Sentiu as mãos ásperas novamente em seu rosto, seu polegar acariciando sua bochecha pálida.

Assentiu, ainda fraco. Que horas eram? Não conseguia abrir os olhos, não conseguia se mover. Só de levantar o braço para impedir Potter de ir embora já o custou muita energia.

"Só... Volte, está bem?" Se sentia patético ao estar tão dependente, tão sensível naquele momento. Tão inseguro. Sentiu algo em sua testa, e logo percebeu que eram os lábios de Potter ali.

Que diabos era aquilo? E por que tinha que sentir tão bem após aquilo? Por que aquilo parecia tão... certo?

Sentiu o frio voltar ao que os lábios se desprenderam de sua pele, e ao perceber que as mãos do moreno já não estavam mais em seu rosto.

Mas ele está aqui, pensou Draco. Ele está aqui e não vai embora.

Adormeceu novamente pelo que parecia serem anos. Ao sentir novamente mãos em seu rosto decidiu que deveria abrir os olhos. Doía, mas devia ao menos isso a Potter.

"Hm, bom dia." Encarou os olhos verdes o encarando preocupadamente, e logo percebeu que não conseguia desprender seus olhos dele.

Não conseguia, e aquilo era insano.

"Bom dia, Malfoy. Já estava na hora de acordar. Você tem dormido direto por dois dias." Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram, enquanto ele engasgava com um copo de suco de abóbora que Harry o havia oferecido.

"Você não está falando sério, está? Digo, dois dias? Mas eu falei com você ontem, não? Eu me lembro disso, eu acho." Viu Potter corar, e logo ele mesmo estava com as bochechas rosadas. Era tudo estranho demais. Malfoy nunca havia se sentido envergonhado por nada, nem por ninguém.

"Oh, sim. Mas tirando aquela hora, não acordou em momento algum." E então Potter ficou apreensivo, parecia não querer tocar no assunto que viria. "Você teve pesadelos, Malfoy. Todos sobre a marca, sobre ele. E você... Bem, você gritou. E você falou sobre mim também."

"Eu fiz o quê?" sua voz estava falha, não gostava que os outros o ouvissem. Não gostava que o vissem fraco, mas Potter era diferente. Não precisava fingir em sua frente, por que mesmo que nunca tivessem sido amigos, só ambos se viam verdadeiramente.

Potter não era, aos olhos de Malfoy, o herói que todos achavam ser. E Potter não via Malfoy como o Sonserino de classe alta e respeitável, honorável. Eles eram infantis, e sabiam disso.

Eram apenas crianças brincando de ser adultos.

"Você não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser, Malfoy. Eu só..." Suspirou, levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Draco, fazendo a mesma coisa do dia anterior. "Você tremia, e eu não conseguia te fazer acordar. Eu achei que você nunca mais fosse abrir os olhos. Eu... Fiquei com medo."

"Está tudo bem. É, eu vou ficar bem Potter." Tomou alguns goles do café expresso que estava numa xícara azul com estrelas amareladas.

Aquilo era tão... Dumbledore.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio. As mãos de Harry agora estavam em seus bolsos, e ele olhava para baixo. Estava sentado na beira da própria cama, que agora abrigava Draco.

"Eu preciso ir pra casa." O loiro falou de repente. "Tenho que dar um jeito no problema da poção. Talvez eu consiga achar algum fio de cabelo dele em seus pertences, ou então..." Harry o interrompeu, o fazendo ficar com um bico irritado nos lábios.

"Oh, sobre isso... Eu tive que fazer uma interferência. A poção estava adulterada, Malfoy. É por isso que ficou doente, algo estava errado."

Os olhos de Draco ficaram do dobro de seu tamanho, e ele pode sentir suas mãos tremerem involuntariamente. Se ajoelhou na cama, perto de Potter, perto demais do rosto suave de Potter, apoiando o peso do corpo em seus braços recostados no colchão macio e vermelho.

"Isso é impossível! Ninguém sabe que estou aqui, Potter. Ninguém!" Draco estava surpreso. Era totalmente inacreditável.

"Eu sei... Mas algo deu errado, alguém descobriu. Não estamos mais seguros aqui, vamos ter que fazer algo a respeito.

"Eu sei... Mas algo deu errado, alguém descobriu. Não estamos mais seguros aqui, vamos ter que fazer algo a respeito."

"É, vamos. E o que aconteceu com a escola?" Draco pareceu suspirar mais aliviado. Se Potter achava que podia fazer algo a respeito, então podia confiar.

"Já que sei como você adora a escola, acabei fazendo umas mudanças por lá. Já que Brendon Khol morreu faz tempo, tudo o que passaram com ele foi substituído por memórias com você. Espero que não se importe, Draco." Harry sorriu, e não do modo irritante que Malfoy estava acostumado.

E agora, pensando bem...

"Você me chamou de Draco." Harry virou o rosto, evitando o olhar confuso que o loiro o mandava. Não sabia por que o Grifinório havia feito aquilo, mas de algum modo ainda mais estranho, Malfoy não havia achado aquilo errado.

Havia gostado.

"Bem, me desculpe por isso. Só acho difícil continuar a te tratar mal já que você agora é tudo que eu tenho."

Draco sentiu as bochechas quentes, e olhou para baixo, envergonhado. De novo.

"Desculpe. Só, hm, é estranho." O loiro suspirou, e viu o Grifinório dar um pequeno sorriso ao pedido de desculpas. Não que Malfoy estivesse acostumado a se desculpar, mas era natural. Não queria brigar, não agora.

"Certo, desculpas aceitas. Quer torradas?" Harry se levantou, indo até o balcão que tinha no quarto, com uma mini-cozinha. O flat era parecido com o de Draco, mas era mais aconchegante. Diferente do flat do Grifinório, o de Malfoy não era bem arrumado, não era bem decorado e nem parecido com um lar. Era cômodo, e só. Era habitável.

Draco aceitou, sentindo o estômago clamar por algo sólido.

"Sim, obrigado. _Harry._" Tudo o que Malfoy conseguiu pensar, depois que o moreno sorriu do modo mais verdadeiro e feliz que ele havia visto nos últimos anos, era como seus olhos pareciam jóias. Esmeraldas que brilhavam, que o chamavam.

Que o faziam se perder mais a cada inspirada, a cada segundo, a cada solavanco que seu coração dava em seu tórax.

* * *

Gente, tô vendo muitas pessoas adicionarem a fic pra alerta ou a favoritando (e sou muito grata a isso, mesmo!), mas por favor deixem reviews também, sim?

É triste não ter reviews quando eu me dedico tanto pra fic e tal. E olha, vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder, prometo.

Obrigada por lerem! E espero que fiquem comigo, Draco e Harry até o fim dessa estória.


End file.
